


a collection of one shots of 2 sleepy mom's plus Remy

by Screams_in_anxiety



Series: One Shots By Anxiety [1]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: Logan is light side momDeceit is dark side momRemy is best boi and we shall protectTogether they're team mom's plus their wine aunt Remy
Series: One Shots By Anxiety [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094951
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rip sleepy mom's
> 
> Ox is Anger
> 
> Lucy is lust

"Hello sunflower,moonshine" Remy said popping down onto Deceit's bed

"Hello Sandman" Deceit answered without looking up from his chess game with Logan

"Stardust" Logan said actually looking up at Remy before looking back at the chess board

"Alright babes what's up?" Remy asked "normally y'all don't play chess unless some crazy shit went down"

"Remus,Ox and Lucy all tired to" Deceit felt a shiver go down his back "fuck a dragon I barely got there in time"

"Ox? I understand the other two but OX?" Remy asked pulling out wine from his bag don't ask 

"I don't know how they got him on board" Deceit said putting his face into his hands

"What about ya moonshine?" Remy asked pouring the wine

"Patton wanted a puppy Roman wanted a tiger and Virgil wanted a spider," Logan took the cup of wine when Remy pasted it to him as did Deceit "They all decided on getting a fish friend only for it too try to eat them"

"Oh gods moonshine sunflower, I'm so fucking sorry for y'all" Remy said taking a sip from his wine

"If you did stardust knock us the fuck out please" Logan said drowning his wine down

"Moonshine that's not how drinking win-" Remy watched Deceit do the same "y'know what? Fine get over here babes"

When both of them were comfortable on the bed he began humming and running his hands though their hair not wanting to actually use his powers on the he'll stay and make sure no bad dreams brother them today


	2. Logan Wants A Break Remy Gives Him One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw:patton screaming at a spider that's it
> 
> People:Logan,Remy and Patton plus Virgil who's le spider

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Patton screamed jumping onto Logan's back pointing at the spider chilling on the stairs

"Patton,please my ears" Logan said looking at the spider 

"BUT LOLO THERE'S A C-"

"yes Patton I see the spider," the spider hissed "I believe the spider is actually Virgil"

"O-"

"Sup bitches" Remy said scooping the spider up "there's where ya went V been looking everywhere for ya"

"Did you turn Virgil in-"

"Nah V did it himself" Remy said passing him to Patton when he got off of Logan

"TAKE HIM BA-"

"Patton babes he ain't gonna hurt ya just take him too his room" Remy snapped grabbing Logan's arm and disappearing

"That was very rude Stardust" Logan informed him

"Eh whatever now c'mon time for bed moonshine" Remy said throwing himself onto the bed snapping his fingers so he was in black shorts and a white crop top(?) 

"Alright but then I've to go help Patton" Logan sighed changing into his unicorn pjs before laying next to Remy

"Mhm suuuure!" Remy laughed kissing Logan's forehead

"I will...." Was all Logan got out before falling asleep


End file.
